


Whispering Winds

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mourning, Post-Stark Hyperspace Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: It's been five days since he last slept, he's now a member of the council, and his Master is dead. He wasn't ready. Not for this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title chosen because I was a masochist and listened to The Land Before Time's Whispering Winds while I wrote this. Hooray for sad feels!
> 
> Requested by bluedragoninamber

When Micah found Plo, the Kel Dor was still only just recovering from the trip to Metellos. He was tired, strung out, and still holding in every ounce of emotion from the mission to Troiken. Micah could feel the wavering resolve in the force, how the Kel Dor before him seemed like a fragile glass statue, mere moments away from breaking.

“Plo?” Micah called gently, reaching to touch the taut shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, seeing the minute vibrations of suppressed cries. He then set his hand down on the shoulder firmly, trying to offer all his understanding and love through the Force.

“He’s gone, Micah,” Plo whispered, “I know he would go eventually. We all die. I-” Plo took a deep breath that sounded so strained, even through the mask, “I just can’t believe it..... Micah...” Plo looked to his companion, and now fellow council member, for help. Micah wasn’t sure how, though. So, he held out his arms and offered the best smile he could. It seemed to be enough.

Plo threw himself into Micah’s arms and held him tightly, his body trembling more and more rapidly with barely restrained tears. Micah couldn’t imagine what was stopping him, “Plo... Plo, it’s okay to cry... It’s okay to feel the sadness and the loss...” Micah whispered, “Feel it, Plo, or else you’ll never be able to overcome this...”

A choked sob was Micah’s only warning before Plo’s grip increased tenfold and his body began to tremble uncontrollably. Micah rubbed his back soothingly, trying to offer every amount of support he could through their bond. He could feel the pain, though. He was experiencing every agonizing moment of the growing realization that the Wookie Jedi that Plo had called his master, father figure, and oldest friend...was gone...

And nothing would ever bring him back.

“Oh, Plo...” Micah pressed his lips to Plo’s forehead, his eyes shut as his own tears threatened to spill. No, he had to be strong for his friend, “I know.... I understand... You’ll be alright, though. Tyvokka saw so much strength in you, my dear. He knew you would become an amazing Jedi. He cared for you very much, Plo....”

“Oh god, Micah,” Plo croaked, “I’m not ready... I just came home from a five-day chase with a criminal who’d kidnapped a child... I electrocuted him with what was basically force-lightening... I’m not ready, Micah,” he whispered fiercely into the human’s ear, “I’m not... I’m not ready...”

“But you are, Plo,” Micah smiled fondly as he put a hand on Plo’s head, the same way Master Tyvokka always used to, “You made him so proud, Plo,” Micah assured, “and you will keep making him proud every day. I know you can do this...”

Plo slumped against Micah, his body nearly dead weight against the human, “I’m so tired, Micah... I just want to sleep for the next few weeks.”

Micah smiled sadly at his friend as he helped Plo stand. The Kel Dor was a little flushed in the face, but it was almost impossible to tell he was crying, physically. It was apparent through the Force that he was still sad, but at least he seemed to be a bit better, “Well... I don’t know about weeks... but I think I can get the Council to leave you alone for a day or two,” Micah assured with a smile as the two began to walk back to Plo’s chambers. The Kel Dor leaned so heavily upon his smaller friend, his body almost slumped over in exhaustion.

“Will you stay for a bit, Micah? Meditate while I rest? I don’t want to be alone,” Plo whispered, “Not yet..”

Micah turned his head slightly and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to the side of Plo’s mask, right along his cheek, “Yes, my darling... I think I can do that.”


End file.
